Tell me why
by Avari-at-heart
Summary: Bella and James have spent their whole lives together. They've been called soul-mates, but only Bella knows how much being with James hurts. He loves her, but everything he does hurts her. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE *The rating is only for the abuse*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I love you all, I really do. But I've come bearing bad news. My other stories are on HIATUS. For all of my loyal readers thank you so much. To the dozens of people who have me on author alert, and put me as their favorite stories. For those who have subscribed to me. Thank you, lots of love going to all of you. Hopefully this story will hold you over till I can get over my stupid writers block.**_

_**I love you, Muchas Gracias Amore's.**_

_*** I do not own Twilight nor do I own these characters. I do, however, own this plot.***_

_**Summary: Bella and James have spent their whole lives together. They've been called soul-mates, but only Bella knows how much being with James hurts. He loves her, but everything he does hurts her. Will Bella choose the one that treats her right and makes her feel comfortable? Or will Bella choose the dangerous, hot-tempered, man that makes her pulse quicken?**_

_**(B)**_

_**I watched my father stare at the T.V, did he notice? Notice how whenever James came near me or I near James- I would break out in a cold sweat? Did he notice how when James smiled at me, my heart beat so hard in my chest?**_

" _**Bella! We're LATE!" shouted James, from outside. I looked in the window and noticed how he was leaning against his car door. His blond hair mussed and his shirt buttons were messed up.**_

" _**Bye!" I called as I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I had been ready for 2 hours. Sitting with my father while waiting to see if I was stood up by my boyfriend of 4 years, was NOT fun. Especially since my father didn't like James, at all.**_

_**But sometimes, neither did I.**_

_**James leaned over to kiss me as I leaned back in the passenger seat.**_

" _**James, re-button your shirt." I whispered. He sighed and leaned back to un-button his shirt and then re-button it. I watched the birds fly across the sunset as the sky darkened.**_

" _**Come on, Bell. Give me a kiss," he said softly. Leaning in, I turned to look at him and he flinched at the hostility he saw in my eyes. He muttered some things and reversed out of my drive.**_

" _**Who was she?" I asked, my voice breaking the tense silence that filled the car.**_

" _**Who?" he asked stupidly, turning to glance quickly at me- before he switched lanes.**_

" _**The girl you obviously F**ked." I spat harshly, shaking my curls out as I glared at him.**_

" _**What?" he gasped, speeding past the red light.**_

" _**I'm not stupid." I whispered. The tears collecting in my eyes, I looked towards the window.**_

" _**I never said you were. Look, I wasn't with anyone. I fell asleep and I woke up literally half an hour ago. I just slipped on my clothes and I obviously messed up the buttons." He said casually. **_

_**His eyes however showed that he was nervous. I knew James better than I could ever know myself. And I knew when he was lying, but I just never thought he would be lying to ME.**_

" _**James. Stop. Look me in the eye, and tell me you weren't with anyone. Look me in the eye." I sobbed, **_

_**James pulled over to the side of the highway. He grabbed my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.**_

" _**I love you. And ONLY you. I would NEVER, and I mean NEVER cheat on you. I was ASLEEP. " he murmured, he took the pads of his thumb and wiped away my tears.**_

" _**How about we just hang at Emily's?" he whispered softly. I nodded and he pulled away to turn the car around. **_

_**But I couldn't be away from him, not when I was so sure that we were nearing the end.**_

_**I un-snapped my seatbelt and moved to the middle seat in between us. I leaned into James' side. And let my senses become overwhelmed by him. I felt his face widen into a grin and his arm came around to wrap itself against me.**_

_**It was times like these when I loved James so much my heart broke. But it was also times like these that Alice warned me about.**_

_*** Flashback***_

" _**Bella, this isn't a healthy relationship!" shouted Alice over the phone.**_

" _**Alice, you don't know what your talking about. You don't know him!" I sighed into the phone,**_

" _**I know enough about him. I hear things Bella. He's WEAK. This is how weak he will be. Bella? Have you ever heard of abuse?" she asked solemnly**_

" _**ALICE!" I cried, horrified by the mere thought of James ever laying a hand on me.**_

" _**Bella, maybe he's not hitting you- yet. Maybe right now it's just mental and emotional. But you wait. You wait, when it's good you think of me. You hear? Think of me, I know these things Bella. I know them. He is weak, and he will try to hit you. Not today, not tomorrow, but he will."**_

_*** END ***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- you guys have been awesome to me. Seriously you have, thank you all for understanding me and for not immediately dumping me because I didn't finish our precious stories. Their lives will go on- I promise. It's just the timing I'm not so sure of.**_

_** Well, I want to give thanks to these special people-**_

_**Mkbrolis- THANKS FOR ADDING ME!**_

_**MandyMommy- THANKS FOR ADDING ME!**_

_**Broken Pieces Put Together- THANKS FOR ADDING ME!**_

_**You are amazing, and to my other reviewers and adders- THANK YOU. I will be giving thanks to everyone who REVIEWS or ADDS this story. please review, and add. **_

_**(P.S- I WAS JUST INFORMED "TEXTED" WAS NOT A WORD)**_

_**Muchos Gracias Amore's.**_

_**(B) **_

_**I stared at the clock on my wall; it was 3 in the morning. I had mass tomorrow and James and his family would be coming with Charlie and I. **_

_**I shifted my attention to the text I just got from Alice, **_

_**B, Remember what I said.**_

_**I text her back hours ago, but she hadn't replied to my ceaseless questions. I stared at the ceiling over my head, would James ever really hit me?  
I dialed the number I had memorized by the age of 11. **_

" _**Bella? Sweetheart, what's wrong? Its 3 in the morning." Came a groggy, husky, sweet voice. James was sleeping and I had called him- but he picked up. His guard was gone and he was the sweet, loving boy I fell in love with all those years ago.**_

" _**James. I'm scared." I whispered, my voice shaking and even I could hear the tears threatening to escape.**_

" _**Baby? What's wrong? What's going on?" his voice was frantic and I could hear him bunch up the sea blue sheets that I picked out when we were room shopping.**_

" _**Would you- would you-" I asked but my teeth bit my lip. I hissed and waited for the stinging to go away.**_

" _**Would I what? Bells come on Baby your scaring me." He whispered, his voice shaking with fear.**_

" _**James. Would you ever hit me?" I heard his sharp intake of breath, and I let out a shaky breath.**_

" _**W-w-What? Wh-wh-why are-are y-y-you asking m-m-me t-th-this?" I let my eyes close as I heard his ragged breathing on the other side of the line.**_

" _**I need to know, James." I whispered, my heart clenching at his sobs. Knowing how close to home it hit him.**_

"_**Y-you know-" he began, his voice raspy.**_

" _**No. I need to know if you'll ever lay a hand on me." I said firmly. My breath stable but my mind racing as I heard his breath be let out in a whoosh.**_

" _**No, God No." he began to cry then. Over the phone, and I hung up. Hearing his sobs broke my heart.**_

_**I jumped out of bed and slipped on my shoes and jacket. I climbed down my window and ran into the forest. I took the short cut by following the river, and arrived on Maeven Street.**_

_**I looked for the familiar house and swiftly climbed up the vine that led to his window. It was open as mine always was, and I saw his face hidden amongst the pillows.**_

_**He heard the side of the bed sink down slightly underneath my weight but didn't question who it was. He knew, as I did, that whenever the window was open and the bed creaked. It was each-other.**_

_**I slowly gathered him into my arms and kissed away his tears, he gripped my waist so tightly it hurt but I didn't complain. I held him as I cried against me, and then as he slowly drifted off to sleep again.**_

_**I slowly stood up again and deftly hopped out of the window and onto the tree. And as my eyes slowly shut closed in my own room, I remembered-**_

_** He never answered the question.**_


End file.
